New Assignment
by jochan625
Summary: Tsuzuki gets an assignment from Konoe and is told to take Hisoka with him but can he do it when he finds out who the culprit is? Rated M for the next chapter coming up. Yaoi, noncon. TxH, MxT Chapter 5 up!XD Please read and review! :D
1. Chapter 1

Title: **New Assignment**  
Warning: Rated **R** for later chapters. Rated **PG-13** for this one.  
Contents: Shounen-ai, mild language.  
Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Yoko Matsushida. I am just borrowing them.  
Key: "word"speaking/word/thinking

"So…what've we got this time?" asked a certain purple eyed shinigami. Chief Konoe pulled out a manila folder and tossed it onto the desk.

"Take a look."

Tsuzuki picked the folder up hesitantly then opened it up. He looked at it for a moment, staring at the horrid pictures found on top of the document papers, then removed them and began to read aloud.

"Akito Minamo, age 22, found dead in an abandoned alleyway. Minaki Setsuka, age 20, found dead inside a restaurant dumpster. Rika Hironami, age 24, found dead in a wooded area twenty feet from a playground….Well, from the looks of it, these deaths don't seem to have anything in common. So why are they in the same case?"

Konoe shook his head and sighed. "Tsuzuki…always jumping to conclusions. Continue reading. I believe there is more."

Tsuzuki looked down. Indeed, there was more. "Autopsy's show that all three victims were in good health but further investigation of the bodies showed two significant puncture wounds on the victims necks…" Tsuzuki's hands trembled as his brain analyzed the information. He continued to read in an eerily hushed voice. "…and all three victims were drained of their…blood."

Tsuzuki slumped into the chair directly across from Konoe. His breathing was becoming slightly uneven.

"I have a feeling that you already know who commited these murders."

Tsuzuki stared at his hands, clenching them into tight fists, as he spoke the evil name. "…Muraki…..Damn him….." the brown haired shinigami breathed angrily through his clenched teeth.

"I know we thought he was dead…..but these murders prove that he is still alive….I need you and Hisoka to find him and kill him. You must understand that you and your partner are the only ones with the power to stop him. You are our only hope."

Tsuzuki sighed deeply as he stood up. Chocolate brown hair fell into hi eyes as he bowed. "I understand…Hisoka and I will start this case right away." As he turned to leave, Konoe stood up.

"Tsuzuki?"

"Yeah?"

"Muraki is a dangerous man. You know that better than I do….but please, take Hisoka with you. Don't think you can do this on your own. He may be just a kid but he's been through a lot. You'll need him."

Tsuzuki opened the door, and just before walking out, he muttered, "I know. Don't worry."

Konoe sighed and whispered a small prayer. "Be careful, Tsuzuki….please."

/Grrr….What's taking him so long?/ The green eyed Shinigami thought to himself as he sat in his comfy chair taking tiny sips of his tea. /It should only take, at the most, 20 minutes to go over an assignment…/ Hisoka impatiently tapped his fingers on the arm rest of his chair. Soon after his tea was gone, he heard footsteps outside of the door.

A 'click' was heard from the door as the brown haired man walked into the small room. He wasn't his normal annoying self, but rather, he was almost like a completely different person. He didn't greet Hisoka with his bouncy "Hey Hisoka! How's it goin?", but instead said "Hi." in an unusual gloomy matter.

Hisoka knew something wasn't right, but his anger at being made to wait by himself for an hour and ten minutes was stronger then his curiosity.

"Where the hell have you been?! It took you seventy minutes to walk down two hallways?!"

Hisoka waited for his answer but nothing came. The teenager walked up to Tsuzuki and placed a hand on his shoulder. A wave of anger, frustration, sadness, and fear ran through him and he jumped back at the surging emotions. He looked right into Tsuzuki's eyes. Something was extremely wrong. Tsuzuki's fear shot through the roof at the sight of Hisoka jumping back and the boy fell to the floor, almost collapsing at the surge of emotion emanating from the purple eyed man.

Tsuzuki's first instinct was to help the boy up.

"NO! ...don't touch me…step away…please…" Hisoka's breathing was slightly airy as he tried to gain control over the pain surging through his body.

Tsuzuki backed up against the wall. "I…forgot…I didn't mean to…"

Hisoka looked up after he got his breathing under control. "Tsuzuki…what's wrong?"

The older man slid down the wall until his knees were up against his chest, hugging them to himself like a child would. He took a deep breath and started to speak.

"It's…the new case." he said quietly. Hisoka noticed that he was looking at the floor as he spoke. "There've been more murders…the victims were healthy before their death but their bodies were found to be…bloodless."

Hisoka's eyes widened at the last word, for he knew exactly who had the power to do something this hideous.

"B-but…he's dead! We killed him! …he's supposed to be dead…"

"I know…I was shocked too but we don't have time to worry about it now. There could be…others." Tsuzuki looked up into frightened emerald orbs. "I understand if you're scared…there is no excuse for what he did to you and I promise…I will make him pay for that. Chief Konoe understands too. That's why he said that…I'm to do this assignment alone."

Hisoka shot up and ran to Tsuzuki, grabbing him by his shoulders. "Don't do it! You can't beat him alone! Muraki is a madman! That bastard raped me then cursed me for three years till I died! Think of what he could do to you! …I don't know what I'd do if…you were hurt…please, please don't go…" Tsuzuki watched as fresh tears pooled inside the emerald eyes of the boy. A single tear slid down the Hisoka's cheek. Tsuzuki silently fought the urge to wipe the glistening tear away. He didn't want to see the boy cry. It would make things harder.

He slowly stood up and turned toward the door. "I'm sorry Hisoka… but I have to do this. For you, for me, and for every innocent person that evil man has killed. I'll be ok. Don't worry about me."

"No, please…" Hisoka pleaded, but Tsuzuki was already out the door.

The small emerald eyed boy was left to cry in a crumpled mass upon the floor, lost in a world of confused emotions, fears, and doubts.

AN. So….It's been forever since I put anything on here and it's a new story. Sorry to all the people who were looking forward to a new chapter of my other stories. I promise, I haven't given up on them…I just haven't got to them. sweat drop

Please leave a review. They feed my muse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: New Assignment  
Warning: Rated R for later chapters. PG-13 for this one. It's a little creepier than the last chapter so you've been warned.  
Contents: Shounen-ai, Language, creepy horror stuff.  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN these characters. Thats why it's called fanfiction...  
Key:"word"speaking/word/thinking  
**

Tsuzuki walked down the hall of the Judgment Bureau in a sort of dazed state. He bumped into people left and right, not paying any attention to the "Watch it, Asshole!" or "Look where you're going!" that was spouting from his fellow co-workers mouths. He was too busy feeling his emotions battle in the pit of his stomach. It was slowly making him nauseous. The thing that worried him the most was his fear of facing that sick doctor.

/Muraki…Damn you… /

Tsuzuki finally reached the area outside the building where purgatory and life connected. He took a deep breath and cleared nagging thoughts polluting his mind.

Tsuzuki emerged from one of the many dark alleyways in the area where the murders occurred. It was pitch black dark out, but that was to be expected considering it was 10:00pm. The street was dark and quiet. Tsuzuki shivered as a chilly breeze passed him.

/Man, this place is creepy/

He looked up and down the eerily quiet street. No one was around. He started down the road when he heard a high pitched scream from behind him.

"Damnit!" he cursed as he turned around and headed towards the sickening cry. "Hey!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, hoping to scare off the criminal and save the victim. As he reached the next alleyway, the horrible screaming stopped. Dead silence. He turned the corner immediately where he came face to face with the one who owned those terrible screeching noises. She looked up at Tsuzuki with terror in her eyes before she quickly ran past him and down the road, out of sight. He slowly turned around and nearly cried out himself. Now he knew why that woman screamed. Anybody would at the image he saw right before his eyes.

A young boy of about fourteen or fifteen, dressed in rags and obviously homeless, stared at him through lifeless eyes. His body as intact except for the two obvious holes, crusted with drying blood, on his neck. The young boy's hands were wrapped around a lit candle, and his body was propped up by a large wooden crate behind him. Tsuzuki stood there, breathing in short, rapid breaths as his eyes rested on an envelope in the boys lap. Red letters sparkled in the candlelight and made out the words 'Mr. Tsuzuki'.

He slowly walked forward and, careful not to touch the body, picked up the envelope with trembling hands. Upon opening the letter, he noticed that the contents of the paper were also written in that strange, glistening red ink. He stained his eyes so he could make out the fancy writing on the parchment.

Hisoka finally got himself off the floor. /I'm being totally ridiculous…/ he thought as he walked over to a chair in the corner and sat in it. The sky looked a dark blue, as it always did at this time of night, through the window in front of him. It occurred to him how ironic it was that purgatory had nice weather all year long, or maybe it was the fact that it had weather at all.

The emerald eyed teenager sat there, staring at that blue velvet sky, trying to calm himself down. No matter how hard he tried, his mind kept wandering to Tsuzuki. Images flashed through his mind of the brown haired man in pain, screaming, pleading for mercy. He couldn't get over this incredible feeling that something bad was about to happen, but there was nothing he could do. He wasn't assigned the mission. Before he knew it, fresh tears were falling down his pale cheek. "Damn you…you should've…taken me with you."

**_ Mr. Tsuzuki_,**

** How have you been? I've missed you terribly. Our last encounter was so…unfulfilling. I can't wait to see those beautiful violet eyes of yours…and more.**

** Come to the Sweet Dreams Hotel, Room 103. I'll be waiting for your most welcomed arrival.**

_** Muraki**_

** P.S**

** Could you please thank that dear boy for me? He did help me to write this letter…with his blood.**

Tsuzuki immediately dropped the letter to the ground. He knew something wasn't right with that 'ink'.

/That…sick bastard…does he even have a soul/

The brown haired shinigami looked at the dead boy, his violet eyes filled with tears and his body filled with sorrow and anger. He bent down in front of the boy and whispered a promise.

"I swear to you…and to all the people he's harmed…I will get him for this…I will stop him!"

And with that, he reached up and placed his fingers on the boy's eyelids, shutting them for eternity.

AN:I know it's short... but the next chapter will be up soon. I hope you will read and review for it helps my self esteem greatly and helps me mature at my writing. XD!!11!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: New Assignment ch.3

Warning: PG-13, language for now. M later.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN!!11!

Hisoka became silent as heard a faint knocking on the door. He wiped his eyes and took a deep breath then got up and padded softly to the door. He was surprised to find a shaken and slightly frightened Tatsumi on the other side. "Oh! Hisoka, you're still here? Where's Tsuzuki? He _is_ still here right?"

The green eyed boy looked away, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. "No. He left me here a couple of hours ago. He told me that I couldn't go with him. It was too dangerous."

Tatsumi nearly collapsed at this statement. "He's gone? Oh God, Hisoka…You've got to go find him! He was specifically told to take you with him! I knew this would happen…"

Before the shadow master had a chance to vent his anger about the current events, Hisoka had pushed him out of the way and was running own the halls towards the front door to the portal. /I can't believe you lied to me Tsuzuki! God, I hope you're ok…/

After running for what seemed like forever, the violet eyed man finally made it to the Sweet Dreams Hotel. He looked around and was surprised to see that it looked like a normal hotel, not pink and fluffy like he expected. Quickly he walked through the massive revolving doors and came face to face with a beautiful blonde haired woman dressed in a bright red uniform with a matching hat. "Good evening sir, which room are you looking for?"

Tsuzuki thought for a second, remembering the letter written in human blood. He could feel his anger rising, but curbed it. He didn't want the woman to be suspicious. "Um... Room 103"

The woman's eyes widened and a slight blush crossed her face. She knew a beautiful man with silver hair and eyes was currently in that room. Who could forget someone like that? She quickly grabbed the key and with a smile, handed it to Tsuzuki. "Enjoy your stay."

Tsuzuki smiled back, though he was hardly in the mood for smiling. He had to be aware and on guard for his meeting with Muraki.

Hisoka walked onto the creepy and deserted road. The sky was a pitch black color, and provided no light to see with. /How the hell am I supposed to find him here? No clues or anything…if he was here, I'd be able to sense him…/

As the green eyed teen continued walking down the road, he saw a light emanating from a dark and distant alleyway. He walked a little faster now, hoping that someone was there that might have seen Tsuzuki. He reached the dark mouth of the alleyway and was baffled at the fact that he couldn't sense any living presence but felt an ominous cloud looming over him. Something was terribly wrong. /What if it's…Tsuzuki!/

He ran towards the alleyway, praying with all his might, that he wouldn't find Tsuzuki dead. And he didn't. A staggered gasp escaped his lips as he laid eyes on the dead boy, light surrounding him from the candle he held. Though scared, Hisoka walked to the boy and noticed something on his neck. 'What is that?'

Hisoka tilted the boys head and clearly saw the two holes encrusted with blood. The green eyed teen shook with anger as he registered what had happened. "Muraki…damn you…"

Tears silently rolled down his face as he turned around. 'He was probably just another one of that sick bastards…toys….just used then tossed away…' Hisoka began to walk away when he heard a crunch from under his foot. "What is this?"

He picked it up and noticed it was an envelope with a strange shining red ink on it. Closer inspection showed the Tsuzuki's name was on it. Hisoka opened the envelope feverishly and scanned the details. "Sweet Dreams Hotel…I have to go save him from that monster!" Hisoka turned and took one last look at the boy, slumped up against the crate. "I promise…I'll avenge you and save Tsuzuki…" With that he turned and ran down the eerie road, hoping that he wasn't too late.


	4. Chapter 4

**New Assignment** Chapter 4

Rating: PG-13. **R** for next chapter.

Pairing: MurakixTsuzuki, TsuzukixHisoka

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

* * *

Tsuzuki took a deep breath and walked to the hotel room door. He took the key, and with a shaky hand, put it in the lock. Just as he was about to turn the key, he heard the sound of footsteps and quickly backed away from the door. A man with silver eyes and hair, a bright white suit, and an evil smirk on his face opened the door. "Ahh… Tsuzuki, I've been expecting you. Please, come in." said the man in a soft, but eerie voice. 

Muraki turned around and sauntered into the dimly lit room. Standing still Tsuzuki wrestled with the choices of joining him or capturing him. It was the perfect chance, but something told him to watch his actions. Muraki was smart. He wouldn't do anything to endanger himself. "Don't be shy now, Mr. Tsuzuki. I promise it's quite all right. I'm not going to hurt you……much…" he added under his breath.

The Shinigami slowly walked into the room. It was gorgeous. Old Victorian tables and chairs were placed artfully around the entire area. Vases full of sweet smelling flowers covered tabletops in every corner. The most beautiful were the bright pink Queen Elizabeth roses. An enormous, beautiful window covered a wall in the far back of the room. Soft moonlight streamed in through the glass and pooled onto the floor. It was the most stunning room Tsuzuki had ever seen.

"This must have cost you a pretty penny, Muraki. All this just to talk to me?"

"Oh please, Tsuzuki." Muraki chuckled softly, as he walked passed the shinigami and sat in an elegant chair at the end of a long cherry-wood table. "Do you really think this is all for you? I only stay in the finest rooms." he added haughtily.

Tsuzuki made a harrumph sound as he walked to the closest end of the table. He slowly sat down in the chair and placed his hands in his lap. He was sitting directly across from the creepy serial killer and the only thing he could think of was that lifeless body in an alleyway. Anger rose in his body but he knew if he could be in serious trouble if he lost his temper. He took a deep breath and calmed his nerves before he spoke.

"Muraki…..what is it that you wanted from me?"

The scientist smiled his mysterious smile and chuckled softly. "Why, I just wanted to spend a relaxing evening with my favorite Shinigami. Care for a drink?"

Tsuzuki stood up and banged his fists on the red wood. He couldn't hold it in anymore. "You Son-of-a-bitch! All you wanted to do was talk, and have a drink? Why the murders then? Why that boy in the alley? What did they do to deserve this?!"

Muraki sat in his chair, completely unfazed as he gave his answer. "I knew if I just sent you a letter, you would never come. You need an incentive to see me, do you not? The adults were just random people I met on the street. The boy, though, was diseased and homeless. I did him a favor really. It was all just to get the Departments attention and send you here. I even left a strand of my hair so they wouldn't have any doubts that it was me."

Tsuzuki's violet eyes widened as his brain worked out this sick information. His heart sunk as he thought of those innocent lives. Again, people were dying and it was his fault.

Muraki smiled at the reaction on Tsuzuki's face. "What's the matter? You look a little pale, Tsuzuki. Why don't you have a drink?" Dark red wine the color of blood splashed gently into a tall stemmed wineglass. Muraki placed the red liquid filled glass in front of Tsuzuki, who just sat and stared at it. The shinigami slumped into his chair and bent his head down. He didn't want Muraki to see the tears pooling in his eyes.

"Why…..I don't understand what it is you want from me….."

Muraki sighed and placed his hand on his wineglass, a slender finger traced its way on the lip of the glass. "Tsuzuki…. You really don't get it, do you? You poor, poor man."

Tsuzuki didn't like the tone of Muraki's voice. It made him uncomfortable. He knew something was wrong…but he didn't know what. Instead of finding out, he stood up ready to leave the creepy man, but it was too late. The room began to spin and cloud as he felt his body collapse. Though he didn't understand, Tsuzuki half expected to land on the cold wood floor. Instead he felt something soft, but strong grip him around his waist.

"W-what?" Tsuzuki gasped at the warmth surrounding his body. He was disoriented and he smelled something slightly sweet. "What is that…smell?"

Muraki laughed quietly and placed his mouth just over Tsuzuki's ear. "Why, that's the smell of the roses. I know I promised you 100 of them…but they are quite expensive, you know. Do you know why there are so many vases of flowers?" Tsuzuki could feel any energy left in his body steadily flowing out at an alarming rate. "Those beautiful roses serve more of a purpose than sitting there as decoration and perfume. You know that I am immune to most poisons, but you, my dear Mr. Tsuzuki, are not. Those roses are covered in a special poison, designed to render a person completely helpless. Everything becomes clouded and you start to loose all control over your body. In just a few minutes time, you won't be able to move, paralyzed temporarily, and then you will slip slowly into a peaceful sleep…but not for long."

Tsuzuki barely understood what the silver haired man was saying. He was so tired that he could barely think. All he knew was that he had a bad feeling about what was going to happen. /Hisoka…please…save me…/ A few short moments passed before Tsuzuki's violet orbs were blocked heavy eyelids.

"That's right, Tsuzuki…sleep now…for when you get up, there will be no peaceful sleep for you ever again. Nothing but pain and sinful pleasure awaits you now."

AN: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible, but I am warning you, it will be a heavy **R**.

please read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: **New Assignment**  
Warning: Rated **R** for Blood and Gore.

Contents: Shounen-ai, mild language.  
Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Yoko Matsushida. I am just borrowing them.  
Key: "word"speaking/word/thinking

_Itallics_ dream sequence

Chapter 5

_ It was cold and dark…no lights could be seen. Tsuzuki shivered uncontrollably. He looked around hoping to catch a glimmer of something…anything…there it was! A small beam of light could be seen in the never ending darkness. Tsuzuki ran as fast as he could toward the welcomed illumination. He was so close to the owner of the beam when a brilliant flash of white light appeared. The mysterious owner was finally visible. It was Hisoka. "Oh God! Hisoka! Are you ok? Are you hurt?" The boy just smiled. He was dressed in a brilliant white suit, which was covered by a long, pure white trench coat. Tsuzuki stepped forward to embrace his savior when the beautiful smile turned into a smirk of a complete maniac. Hisoka had now taken the form of Muraki, who was laughing hysterically. Tsuzuki screamed Hisoka's name, as if just hearing it would mean the angelic boy was with him. Muraki stopped laughing. His face was contorted with anger. "How dare you call out his name?! You belong to me, Tsuzuki! No one can have you! You want to know where that wretched boy is?!" Muraki's face had twisted into that of absolute insanity. "He's over there! Just look!" Muraki screamed then started his maniacal laughter as Tsuzuki turned his head and rested his eyes on the hideous sight that was Hisoka. Blood….so much blood, everywhere, so stained that the light seemed to have turned a dark crimson color. Hisoka was lying on his back, his torso ripped open and his entrails spilled all over the floor. A once white candle sticking out of his open belly, lit, showed Hisoka's pale face and lit up his eyes. Tsuzuki slumped to the floor, tears poured from his eyes as he looked helplessly at the tortured body. "No…no, Hisoka…you can't…" whispered Tsuzuki shakily. "Yes, Tsuzuki, he can! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Muraki as Tsuzuki sat there staring. The lifeless body's head turned to face Tsuzuki and an arm rose. A harsh gargled voice spoke, blood pouring from the owner's mouth. "Tsuzuki…help…me…"_

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" _Tsuzuki screamed so loud, even Muraki was shaken.

"Oh, Tsuzuki, did you have a scary dream?" said Muraki in a mocking voice.

Tsuzuki didn't move. The grizzly images remained imprinted in his mind. Hot tears streamed his face and spasms racked his body. Sweat poured from every pore on his body and his skin felt like he was engulfed in flames. The poison was overtaking his body and clouding all of his senses.

Muraki smirked as he applied a cloth towel to Tsuzuki's forehead, mopping up the sweat that was pooling there.

"You look terrible, Tsuzuki. How are you feeling?" said the evil man in a sympathetic sounding voice. Tsuzuki couldn't even understand anything Muraki was saying. It was muffled, like he was underwater. His sight was blurry. He couldn't make out anything. His head was drowning in the non existent water…

"Tsuzuki", Muraki cooed, "don't worry…this is just the beginning of your suffering. Soon you will know real pain and anguish."

Heavy eyelids opened as Tsuzuki awoke from his painful slumber. He could barely remember what happened. All that remained in his head were gruesome pictures of his partner…lying there…so much blood…Tsuzuki shook his head and tried to stop thinking about it. Right now, he had to figure out where he was…

This room was adorned with furniture that matched that of the living and dinning room of the suite. A Beautiful desk and table, shinning and newly polished, along with a crimson plush chair and an old, but elegant reading lamp was placed neatly in the room. The last piece of furniture was what Tsuzuki was currently laying on. It was a huge canopy bed, fitted with soft, red sheets and a dozen pillows. All of this was covered with blood red silk covers. Tsuzuki looked around for any sign of the mad doctor. Seeing that he was alone in the room, he decided to make a brake for it. He sat up and jumped off the high bed onto the soft floor, then dashed towards the door. He was so close, just one more second, but the shinigami had run out of time. He heard a faint click come from the entrance to the room and he stopped dead in his tracks as the silver haired man entered the room.

"Hmmm….awake and moving so soon? Surely your body hasn't recovered just yet. I suspect it took a lot of energy just sitting up."

Tsuzuki stood there, breathing heavily as the doctor shut the door slowly and began advancing toward him. As Muraki took one step forward, Tsuzuki took one step back until the back of his legs hit something. Muraki raised his arm and gently shoved the terrified man backward. Tsuzuki landed softly on the bed behind him and Muraki climbed over and straddled him. A cold hand gently stroked Tsuzuki's face and his eyes closed in disgust.

AN: So….Ya know how I said Lemon in the next chapter?...I lied.

Sorry guys, but it is just proving to be difficult. Good news? It will be in the next chapter….cuz that is the only way for it to go from here. -insert sweat face here- Also, this chapter is short...sorry again.

BTW...does anybody know how to get it so that the paragraphs indent?


End file.
